


[Podfic of] they shake the mountains when they dance by coricomile

by originally reads (originally)



Category: BioShock
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Around her, the splicers scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] they shake the mountains when they dance by coricomile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they shake the mountains when they dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139155) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BBioShock%5D%20they%20shake%20the%20mountains%20when%20they%20dance.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BBioShock%5D%20they%20shake%20the%20mountains%20when%20they%20dance.m4b) | Duration: 00:10:02

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> This might well be my favourite thing that I've recorded. I had a lot of fun making the voice effects and trying to get the right level of creepiness.


End file.
